Rise to the Occasion
by SnapTobiume10
Summary: You know its a slow day at work when you're arguing through Facebook messages... Using only bad pick up lines. But things could be worse, right? ... Right! Accepted a Facebook challenge, based off an experience. M for Chapter 2.
1. The Argument

_The challenge: You know its a slow day at work when you're arguing through Facebook messages... Using only bad pick up lines. But things could be worse, right? ... Right?  
__Rating: T or_ **M**  
_Word Count:_ 1165  
_Characters:_ _Frost, Jane, Korsak, Maura  
Pairing: Jane/ Maura  
Genre: Humor/ Romance  
Chapter: 1 of 2  
_

* * *

Jane tapped her finger tips on the desk. She was bored, and her headphones were extremely uncomfortable; rather than having the normal kind, she had stolen Maura's. And they were those annoying ones that go all the way into one's ear, blocking out all excess sound. No wonder Maura could never hear her when she went down to the morgue looking for her. However, Maura didn't need them, and if she had to listen to Korsak's music for five more minutes, she would have exploded. So her own music, via the ever- so- convenient Pandora Radio, was a couple steps up from that torturous experience.

However, it did not make the day any less boring. They had just tied up their last homicide the week before, and now it was paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork. It was infuriating beyond all belief. Which was why Jane had a window open for her paperwork, and one for Facebook. When all else failed and was boring, go on Facebook. It worked every time. A chat window popped up, the extremely unpleasant noise interrupting her music for a fraction of a second. Jane pulled it open, curious.

_Frost: Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart._

Jane let her jaw drop, before hastily covering it with her hand. Did he really just say that to her? This was too good to pass up.

_Jane: You must be a Hell of a thief because you stole my heart from across the room._

Jane saw the man snicker, covering his own mouth across the room from her. His hands skimmed over his keyboard quickly.

_Frost: Hello, are you married?_

_Jane: Yes.  
_  
She wondered briefly where he was going with this one, he already knew that answer. She wasn't in the dark long.

_Frost: I didn't hear you say "Happily."_

Jane couldn't hold in her laugh at that one, if Maura had read it, she might have had a mild heart palpitation. Jane shook her head, tapping the keys before she decided on one.

_Jane: You're like a car accident, I just can't look away._

The mortified look on Frost's face made her day. Actually it made her whole week. Jane grinned.

_Frost: I wanted to start a conversation awkwardly, so I wanted to know what you thought of these..._

_Jane: I laughed so hard I fell the fuck over.  
_

That one got a laugh out of Frost, and shook her head. What to say next?_  
_

_Jane: I've noticed you noticing me and I'm just giving you notice that I've noticed your notice!_

_Frost: ... *Holds out hand* Would you hold this for me while I go for a walk?  
_

_Jane: I must be lost, because I see paradise.  
_

_Frost: She's down in the morgue.  
_

_Jane: Touche.  
_

_Frost: If God made anything more beautiful, I'm sure he would keep it to himself.  
_

_Jane: (why do I feel like we're talking about Maura now?) I must be a snowflake because I've fallen for you.  
_

_Frost: (No, but that is the truth...) Do you want to see a picture of a beautiful person? *holds up mirror*  
_

Leaning on her arms, she was not surprised when another message popped up. This one was separate though, and Jane folded her hands, opening the message.

_Korsak: Jane, tell him to stop! Frost keeps sending me these horrible pick up lines!_

Jane smirked, waving a hand to Frost, in order to get him to stop for a moment. With a few clicks, she opened a group message between the three of them; Frost, Korsak, and Jane.

_Jane: Hell no, I've been arguing with him using only bad pick up lines._

_Korsak: WHY?_

_Jane: Its fucking hilarious...  
_

_Frost: Is your name Summer? 'Cause you are hot as Hell!  
_

_Korsak: ... You're hotter than donut grease.  
_

_Jane: (... Really? Come on, old man!) Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!  
_

_Maura: Its a good thing I have my library card, because I will definitely be checking you out!  
_

All three of them looked up, jaws dropped. Jane pointed at Korsak, eyes narrowing. He held up his hands, shaking his head. She turned to Frost, eyes narrowing. The man shook his head, face frightened. Jane glared at her computer, raising one hand for the symbol they had decided meant 'its on.' The two guys nodded, grinning like fools.

_Korsak: If you were a steak, you'd be well done._

_Frost: Hey, I'm missing a key off my set. Its the one to your heart.  
_

_Jane: Do you have sunscreen? 'Cause you are burning me up!  
_

_Maura: Is your name Katrina? Because baby, you rock me like a hurricane.  
_

Jane's jaw dropped. This was ridiculous. She wondered if the good doctor knew what she was doing. The detective pursed her lips, pointing at Frost and mouthing the words 'bring out the big guns now.'

_Korsak: How much does a polar bear weigh? Enough to break the ice._

She only raised an eyebrow at that one, before rolling her eyes. He needed some serious help.

_Jane: Let's make like fabric softener and Snuggle._

_Maura: (Sorry, I only use Downy) Hey, I'm new in town, could I have directions to your apartment?  
_

_Frost: (REJECTED!) You can put a Trojan on my hard drive anytime.  
_

_Korsak: Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?  
_

_Jane: (keep walking buddy, it might take an awful long time) *walk up and bite someone* Sorry, taking a bite out of crime. It has to be illegal to look that good!  
_

_Maura: (mmm...) I would love to take a mega- byte out of you.  
_

Jane's eyes flashed dangerously, and she heard Frost snicker. Korsak's head hit down on the desk, before his hands ran across keys.

_Korsak: I'll bet my hard drive is the biggest you've ever seen._

_Maura: I'll bet its a 3 inch floppy.  
_

_Frost: (BURN!) Computer techs have skilled fingers, if you know what I mean.  
_

_Jane: Need me to unzip your files?  
_

Jane reached across, high- five- ing Frost on a good call. They so had this contest won.

_Maura: When I'm around you, I just can't think straight._

Jane tilted her head, holding up a hand to make Frost wait.

_Jane: I must be hunting treasure, 'cause I'm totally digging your chest!_

The man nodded, giving her a thumbs- up.

_Maura: I spelled Google wrong, I was so obsessed with searching you._

Perhaps Jane had spoken too early._  
_


	2. The Aftermath

_Chapter: 2 of 2_

_Characters: Jane, Maura_

* * *

Jane stepped out of the elevator, nearly running. She definitely should have taken the damn stairs. This thing was just too slow, getting her to the morgue. The metallic doors slid open in front of her, and the detective bee- lined directly towards Maura's office. She could see the doctor, resting her chin on one hand with a sly smirk on her face, completely focused on the screen in front of her. Jane eased the door open, careful to remain silent. She slid the lock in place, stepping quietly behind the rapidly typing doctor.

"If I followed you home, would you keep me?" Maura gasped as hands wrapped around her from behind, bracing against the desk as she did so; causing an effective trap around the doctor. Jane tilted her head, biting down on the woman's shoulder, making her cry out.

"Jane! No marks. Oh-!" Her grip on the desk tightened as she threw her head back, Jane's tongue running a light trail to the edge of her jaw.

"How the Hell did you join that conversation?" She slid one hand around Maura's waist, palming a breast through a thin, low- cut shirt.

"I hit... The Join Conversation... Button." The woman moaned, tilting her head to the side as Jane's hand slid beneath the hem of her shirt, under her lace bra.

"Huh. And here, I was going to accuse Frost for inviting you. Naughty, Maur." She hooked her ankle around the edge of the woman's chair. "Up."

"Jane, we're at work." She moaned, standing regardless of the weak attempts at staving off her own desire. The detective kicked the chair out of the way, grinding into her wife's back.

"Oh, because we have _never _banged at work before." Jane moaned out, sliding her thigh between Maura's legs, increasing the friction between them as she thought up some of their more recent examples. "Up against the morgue wall." She paused, nipping at pale flesh again, eliciting another moan from the woman. "Or that time on the dead people table."

"Jane!" The detective pinched a nipple, hard, barely keeping herself from laughing at how quickly the medical examiner came apart in her arms.

"Yes Maur?"

"Please!" She smirked, sliding her other hand down the woman's side, over a soft thigh, down to her knee. When she slid long fingers back up the inside, she paused, tracing unidentifiable patterns up her skin, bunching the constricting skirt up as she moved. "Oh, Jane. More, please. You're being mean."

"Answer a question first, Maur."

"Anything." The blonde breathed out, panting. Jane ran her fingers over lace panties; ones that probably matched the bra she had her hand inside. She pressed harder, teasing the slickness there, smirking as Maura moaned again.

"Did you really spell Google wrong?"

"I was a bit distracted, Jane." The detective smirked, turning her attention to the other breast as she slid her fingers inside of the soaked underwear, teasing her girlfriend's folds.

"Answer my question, Doctor Isles."

"Please Jane, inside. I need you."

"Not until you answer what I've asked." She brushed the woman's clit lightly, teasing. Maura nearly screamed in frustration.

"_Yes, _alright? I put two 'E's' because I was imagining- oh my." Jane slid three fingers in, pumping harder than she normally started, Maura's back tensing as she threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Imagining what, Maur?" She slowed, backing off. "Do indulge my curiosity about what had thrown that brilliantly large brain of yours into such a distracted state that you started spelling things wrong."

"I... imagined you... Inside me." She moaned, hips bucking against Jane's all but immobile hand. "Going _faster. _If you would be so _kind._"

"Hmm, I think I would. Interesting fantasy Doctor." Jane whispered, voice deep as her lips brushed just beneath Maura's ear. She curled her fingers, palming Maura's clit as she moved again, making the doctor cry out as her orgasm shook her, nails tightening into her abused desk. She screamed out her lover's name, coming down from her high slowly, dropping her head forward, panting. Her computer alerted them to a message on Facebook, the detective turning to examine who it was. "Frost would like to know if I'm down here with you. He stated that I 'ran out with in one Hell of a hurry.'" Maura slid her hands over Jane's shoulders, pushing her down into the chair she had pulled back quietly.

"Tell him that you're a bit busy."

"Why don't you type it? Its your Facebook after all." Maura smirked, dropping to her knees fluidly, Jane's belt discarded and her pants sliding down. Maura ran her tongue over her teeth.

"I'm very busy at the moment."She ran her hands on the inside of her lover's thighs, leaning forward to taste the detective, sliding her tongue between slick folds, one of Jane's hands threading into her hair as she sucked, the other typing in bursts that corresponded to the doctor's ministrations. She felt the detective's grip tighten as she slid two fingers inside, slicking her tongue over the swollen clit before sucking it into her mouth. Jane cursed, crying out as she came, hard.

"Maur?" The detective whispered, coming down from her high as the smaller woman rose, straddling her hips. The doctor cocked her head, leaning forward to kiss her wife passionately.

"Yes?"

"There's no "Join Conversation" button on Facebook."

* * *

_AN- This was fun. I have to say a couple things however.  
A) I don't own the characters, unfortunately. I also do not own Facebook.  
B) I want to thank IllThinkOfSomething10, and our two idiot friends, for starting a "pick up line argument" with me on Facebook. The things that happen when you're bored._ _This piece would not have even been considered if not for that argument; with its geek lines, the Harry Potter lines, and the various other random ones.  
C) Oh, and Yes, I did spell "Google" wrong during this argument. That was ALL me. I'm proud to say..._

_Review please!_

_Final Word Count: 2204  
_


End file.
